Le paradoxe du chat de Lancre
by Mirliton
Summary: Une vieille théorie... un Cogite enthousiaste... un Ridculle intéressé... et des chats pas forcément ravis d'être l'objet de tant d'attention. Peut-être un peu trop de monde pour une expérience magique.


**Disclaimer**: plein de choses ici qui ne sont pas à moi... en vrac: Pratchett, Goscinny, Douglas Adams, Lautréamont, monsieur Shrödinger. Les pauvres.

**Avertissement**: aucun humain n'a été maltraité pour l'écriture de cette fic. Les chats par contre ont encore un peu faim, alors attention à vos doigts...

**-.-.-.-.-****  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>-.-.-.-.-<strong>**  
><strong>

**Le paradoxe du chat de Lancre.**

**-.-.-****  
><strong>

Cogite le savait, pourtant : ne _**jamais**_ s'enthousiasmer devant Ridculle. Doser savamment certitude absolue **(1)**, embrouillure **(2)**, vague intérêt pratique **(3)** et inutilité flagrante **(4)**. Mais surtout pas d'enthousiasme. Ce dernier pouvait déclencher deux réactions aux conséquences gênantes (au mieux). La première était la suspicion de l'Archichancelier, ce qui ne facilitait pas la tâche du directeur du Centre de Recherches Thaumiques, d'autant que Ridculle avait le soupçon volontiers tactile.

« Hum, mais votre truc, là _(coup d'index réprobateur faisant basculer le précieux transmetteur quantique d'octarine)_, franchement, il n'a l'air de rien _(gaillarde tentative de dévisser le bouclier anti-thaumique)_. Plus moche que ma tante Adèle _(négligeant mouvement de main balayant les cristaux d'octefer natif soigneusement disposés en dodécaèdre autour du stabilisateur de réalité)_

- Votre tante Adèle, monsieur ? Celle qui est morte ? _(Cogite rougissait intérieurement de tomber si bas, mais il préférait infliger au monde un mauvais jeu de mots plutôt qu'une explosion thaumique. Les assistants, prévenus de la visite de Ridculle, avaient jusque-là accompli un remarquable travail de sauvetage improvisé : ils étaient systématiquement parvenus à réparer les dégâts avant une fin du monde. Mais il ne fallait pas tenter les dieux)_

- Oui, elle est morte, Adèle. … … Crénom, Stibon, vous l'avez fait exprès ?

- Hum, monsieur, pour revenir à l'expérience… »

Deuxième réaction possible, rare mais bien plus terrible : Ridculle _**s'intéressant**_ au projet. Et si une pensée pour la providentielle Mortadelle l'empêcha de pousser plus loin son tripatouillage hasardeux, la discussion le conduisit sur une voie insidieusement bien plus dangereuse.

« … elle fonctionne selon les principes du chat d'Adams.

- Sales bêtes, les chats. Y avait une sorcière de Lancre, un joli brin de fille délurée, qui en avait un : une teigne capable de vous arracher un bras d'un coup de dents.

- Justement monsieur. Adams détestait les chats. Il avait une théorie : si on enferme un chat dans une boîte, tant que la boîte est close on ne sait pas si le chat existe toujours ou pas, puisqu'on ne le voit plus. »

Ridculle fronça les sourcils.

« Marche pas. J'ai du saucisson à l'ail dans une poche de mon chapeau, mais je sais qu'il existe toujours. Je le sens, d'ailleurs. Et les pieds du Doyen existent toujours, alors qu'il ne les a plus vus depuis des années, sauf peut-être dans son miroir. Et eux aussi, on les sent. Puis, franchement, dès que vous ouvrez la boîte, le chat se souvient méchamment que, vous, vous existez.

- Précisément, monsieur, c'est là qu'est la subtilité d'Adams. Il est quasiment certain que le chat est toujours là, mais il existe une infime probabilité qu'il n'y soit plus. Et ce qui peut marcher, c'est la suggestion.

- Hum ?

- Si le chat est persuadé qu'il n'y est plus, grâce à un petit catalyseur thaumique, il finira par disparaître.

- Pas bien net, votre truc. Marcherait pas avec mon saucisson. Z'avez déjà essayé de convaincre un saucisson, vous ? Remarquez, avec les pieds du Doyen, c'est autre chose. Ils trouvent les cuisines tout seuls, même quand ce pauvre vieux **(5)** dort encore. Vous pourriez tenter le coup. En même temps, s'il n'a plus de pieds, il va venir râler dans mon bureau. Non, laissez tomber Stibon. Faire disparaître les pieds, j' vois pas l'intérêt. »

Ne pas s'énerver. Ne pas s'énerver.

« D'ailleurs l'Econome a rédigé une note sur les dépenses de votre département. »

Ne pas s'affoler. Ne pas s'affoler. Ne pas s'affoler. Ne pas s'affoler.

« Et concernant le prix du dernier gadget pour Sort… »

Ne pas s'affoler. Ne pas s'affoler.

« … celui à base de gelée royale… »

Ne pas s'affoler.

« Je suis dans l'obligation de vous dire que…

- MONSIEUR ! »

Ridculle s'interrompit.

« C'est une expérience unique ! SI nous mettons en place le bon protocole non seulement le chat disparaîtra, mais il réapparaîtra là où nous lui suggérons d'être ! Pensez au prestige de l'Université ! Aux océans traversés à la force de la pensée ! Aux échanges avec les terres lointaines ! Le Klatch, l'Aurient, le sauvage Contrepoids… »

Cogite perçut trop tard la lueur dans le regard de Ridculle.

« Mais, euh, il ne faut pas trop s'enthousiasmer non plus monsieur.

- Hum hum.

- Après tout, Adams a échoué.

- Vraiment ?

- Il a suggéré au chat de se trouver au même endroit qu'un cachalot ou un pot de pétunia.

- Drôle d'idée.

- Une question de résonance magique dans le Narrativum, monsieur.

- Hum hum. Et alors ?

- Il a reçu le pétunia **(6)** sur la tête.

- Bah, ça aurait pu être le cachalot. Et je suppose qu'il a recommencé ? Vous êtes marrants, vous, les expérimentateurs : vous pouvez bien vous prendre tous les pots de pétunia du monde sur la figure, vous recommencez quand même.

- Hum pas lui monsieur, il est mort avant.

- C'était un gros pétunia ?

- Non monsieur, mais il s'est desséché avant qu'on ait eu le temps de trouver un aquarium à sa taille.

- Le pétunia ?

- Non, Adams. Un cas de métamorphose spontanée.

- Laissez-moi deviner. En cachalot.

- Exact monsieur.

- Mais vous Stibon, vous avez trouvé comment éviter ce bazar-là, parce que vous n'aimez pas le bazar. Ni les chats. Et qu'on a déjà un orang-outang en bas, pas besoin d'un mage cachalot. »

Cogite cligna des yeux. Ridculle avait simplement un air attentif et jovial. Peut-être que lui aussi en avait juste assez du chat du Major de promo qui griffait tous les fauteuils et marquait son territoire dans les couloirs.

« Oui monsieur. Avec le stabilisateur de réalité couplé au transmetteur quantique d'octarine, si on pouvait acheter de quoi fabriquer un amortisseur d'ondes thaumiques, on…

- D'accord d'accord. Vous allez me demander plein de piastres pour une machine qui ne sert qu'à trimballer des saloperies de chats, même pas un bon fromage de Quirm.

- Euh… oui, monsieur.

- Mais vous êtes le meilleur Stibon !

- … ? Oui monsieur !

- Et il y a votre foutu Sort qui est sur le coup !

- Oui monsieur !

- Et vous allez y arriver !

- Oui monsieur ! »

Cogite jubilait, ignorant les lampions rouges de Sort qui s'affolaient en signaux d'avertissement.

« Et quand vous aurez fini d'expérimenter ça avec vos chats et vos baleines, vous verrez plus grand ! Le monde est à vous !

- Tout à fait monsieur ! »

Ridculle, satisfait, ôta son chapeau, en tira le fameux saucisson à l'ail et l'attaqua à dents nues par le bout sans ficelle.

« Bien bien. Vous n'aurez qu'à construire une boîte plus grande, brancher vos machins sur l'omniscope, régler la fréquence sur l'Aurient, et suggérer aux rhinocéros de venir dans votre boîte. J'ai de nouvelles arbalètes à essayer.

- Oui mons… ! »

Et merde. Il se faisait toujours avoir.

-.-.-.-.-

-.-

++ C'est dangereux ++

- La ferme.

++ Stabilisateur de réalité… instable. ++

- La ferme.

++ Manque fromage ++

- La ferme !

Sort cliqueta, énervé. Que les mages fassent sauter le monde, ce n'était après tout pas son problème, mais que Cogite lui refuse une tranche de fromage…

++ Grogne grogne grogne ++

-.-.-.-.-

-.-

Les Etudes Indéfinies avança prudemment dans la pièce. Il avait toujours tenu les chercheurs **(7)** du centre d'énergie thaumique pour des originaux mal peignés **(8)** inutiles, trop maigres pour faire des mages dignes de ce nom, et vaguement dangereux **(9)**.

Il s'essoufflait à porter un énorme paquet de poils roux – et, à y regarder de plus près, pattes, oreilles, moustaches, et yeux verts.

Le gamin Stibon s'agitait autour d'un drôle de bricolage. Les Etudes Indéfinies reconnut un certain nombre de composants appartenant à son domaine : des instruments… indéfinis. Et une boîte. Stibon actionna quelques leviers, l'engin pioupiouta allègrement, ce qui ravit manifestement son concepteur. Pff… à tous les coups, il n'y avait pas un seul démon dans tout ce fatras. Les jeunes et leur technologie… En plus, il ne portait même pas son chapeau, posé à quelques mètres de là près d'une autre boîte où étaient gravées les représentations d'un pétunia et d'un cachalot. **(10)**

« Ah ! Les Etudes Indéfinies ! Merci d'être venu. Je vois que vous avez apporté votre… euh… hum.

- Mon chat. Fais calinou à monsieur Stibon, Jujube. »

Le paquet feula en direction de Cogite avec l'amabilité et l'expressivité d'un troll venant de se faire écraser les cailloux. Les Etudes Indéfinies dégagea un bras du Tas pour le gratouiller entre les oreilles (ou du moins, deux vagues protubérances situées vers le haut).

« Mais ouiiiiiiii, c'est un brave chachat, ça ! Il va être gentil avec monsieur Stibon, hein… _(Jujube miaula une condamnation à mort sans ambiguïté à l'attention de 'monsieur Stibon')_ parce que monsieur Stibon va lui enlever ses puces, hein… »

Cogite soupira.

« Bien, je vous rappelle le principe. On met votre chat dans la boîte, le détecteur d'activité animale localise les puces, le… hum, pour faire bref : on les persuade d'être ailleurs, et votre chat en est débarrassé. »

Les Etudes Indéfinies avança péniblement – le paquet, ayant compris que l'équivalent d'un bain l'attendait, retrouvait l'usage de quelques muscles pour signifier son envie expresse d'être ailleurs… et si possible avec des croquettes.

« Mais c'est qu'il est content, le chachat ! _(la brave bête en griffait de joie, oui…)_ Stibon, je le mets où ? »

Cogite réalisa alors qu'il avait un gros problème : sa boîte n'était pas au format d'un chat nourri comme un mage. L'insertion de l'animal dans son réceptacle promettait une gymnastique périlleuse. Il resta prudemment à distance.

« Hum, dans la boîte à vos pieds. Voilà. Comme ça. Il faudrait, euh, l'enfoncer davantage. Encore.

- Là, ça va ? »

Environ un tiers de chat mécontent émergeait toujours.

« Non. On doit pouvoir refermer le couvercle. »

Finalement, après moult cajoleries (et promesse de croquettes au saumon), compression de graisse et rentabilisation d'espace, le dernier tiers accepta de rentrer les griffes et disparaître dans la boîte. Cogite referma prestement le couvercle et le bloqua. Puis il entraîna son collègue avec lui à l'abri d'un grand paravent d'octefer équipé de petites lucarnes.

« Bien bien bien. On commence. Sort ? »

Les Etudes Indéfinies ferma les yeux : Cogite venait d'enfiler des lunettes de protection.

…

…

…

Lorsque le boucan s'arrêta, il les rouvrit. Sort clignotait toujours, mais le thaumètre indiquait un taux de magie acceptable. Et les flashes d'octarine avaient cessé. Il vit Stibon se diriger vers la seconde boîte (celle près de son chapeau), l'ouvrir et… devenir aussi vert que son couvre-chef.

« Mince, elle est vide… »

Alarmé, les Etudes Indéfinies se précipita vers la première boîte, ôta le couvercle, et soupira de soulagement. Il en retira tant bien que mal un amas de cubi-cat manifestement ankylosé. Il le patouilla un peu jusqu'à ce qu'il retrouve sa forme habituelle de poire replète géante, sans tenir compte des miaulements de protestation, puis commença à examiner la racine des poils.

« Stibon ! Ca a marché, plus de puces ! »

L'interpellé haussa les épaules, découragé :

« Impossible de les retrouver… si elles ont été anéanties par le processus, tous les calculs sont à refaire…

- En tout cas, pour une fois vous avez construit un truc presque utile ! Par contre, Jujube est étonnamment calme. C'est normal ?

- Oh, ça… les effets secondaires. Il risque de se prendre pour un pétunia ou un cachalot pendant quelques heures. Tenez-le éloigné des pots de fleurs et des aquariums jusqu'à demain, et tout ira bien.

-Parfait ! »

Le mage sortit, guilleret, son tas de poils entre les bras. Le chat lança un dernier regard meurtrier à l'expérimentateur. Cogite soupira et s'assit à côté de la boîte fatidique : vide, vide, vide. Et impossible de savoir si c'était juste une erreur de calcul pour la distance, ou si des membres de puces s'étaient éparpillés dans tous les coins d'Ankh Morpork. Il mit son chapeau, rajusta ses lunettes.

Et commença à se gratter la nuque.

-.-.-.-.-

-.-

La porte du bureau s'ouvrit dans un claquement retentissant. Ridculle s'éveilla en sursaut et vit débouler un Cogite Stibon radieux.

« J'ai des puces ! »

L'Archichancelier ne broncha pas. On avait entendu des cris de joie bien pires, à Ankh Morpork **(11)**.

« Content pour vous, Stibon. C'est une… euh… bonne nouvelle.

- Vous ne comprenez pas ! Mon chapeau était posé juste à côté de la boîte de réception, il s'agissait juste d'une erreur minime… Sort qui n'avait pas fait un dernier calcul faute de fromage **(12)**. J'ai donc récupéré les puces du chat, vivantes et presque au bon endroit ! **(13)**

- Et donc…

- Donc l'expérience du chat d'Adams marche dans un sens. Il n'y a plus qu'à l'appliquer dans l'autre. »

Ridculle, en mage expérimenté, savait tout ce que peut signifier « il n'y a plus qu'à ». Il répondit donc à un Cogite se grattant frénétiquement les endroits les plus incongrus (y compris les oreilles et une queue imaginaire dans son sillage)**(14)** :

« C'est comme si c'était fait, alors ! Pensez à prévoir une boîte plus grande pour les rhinocéros, et filez d'abord chez madame Panaris chercher un antipuces. »

Cogite sortit en coup de vent, en fredonnant « Une puce sur un mur qui picotait du pain dur » - et en essayant toujours d'atteindre un appendice caudal invisible le démangeant manifestement beaucoup.

Ridculle soupira. Il avait pourtant été clair la première fois : des rhinos, pas des puces. Pour les premiers, un tir d'arbalète bien placé suffisait, alors que les autres étaient autrement plus tenaces. Franchement, adamiser des puces au lieu de rhinocéros : Cogite Stibon était un brave garçon, aux idées originales, mais qui manquait singulièrement de sens pratique.

-.-.-.-.-

-.-

Cogite triturait son chapeau d'émotion : tout était enfin prêt. Sort, après une indigestion de fromage, s'était remis au travail avec enthousiasme pour rectifier les calculs. Désormais, n'importe quel être vivant doué de conscience et susceptible d'être manipulé **(15)** pourrait transiter d'un bout à l'autre du Disque, grâce à la résolution du paradoxe du chat d'Adams. Une telle réussite… c'était beau comme… beau comme… la rencontre fortuite sur une table de dissection d'un pétunia et d'un cachalot **(16)**. Par exemple.

L'équipe s'agitait autour des cadrans pour régler la force de persuasion nécessaire, la provenance du sujet, son volume, son caractère **(17)**. Tout était prévu il n'y avait plus qu'à localiser la Bête et enclencher le processus. Cogite en sautillait presque dans ses chaussures : quel bel hommage au pouvoir magique, à la haute technomancie, enfin à son prédécesseur Adams ayant glorieusement péri au service de la Magie… En son honneur, le directeur du Centre d'Energie Thaumique entendait bien commencer le premier vrai transfert avec un chat (et non un rhinocéros). Il s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Messieurs, s'il vous plaît… il s'agit pour nous d'un moment historique ! Nous allons enfin résoudre le paradoxe du chat d'Adams, grâce une fois encore à l'incontestable supériorité des mages de cette équipe … _(Sort bourdonna une protestation dans son coin)_ … et bien entendu aux travaux éclairés de notre anto-calculateur. L'heure est solennelle, nous passons à la postérité. »

Grand-Fêlé-De-Couillon redressa un peu sa mèche sur son front (on entrevit rapidement deux yeux avant que la masse capillaire ne se referme autour de son nez), Coincé-Du-Thaum se gratta l'oreille en marmonnant « Ah ben ça ouais », et Porte-Le-Pas-Si-Bas se cura discrètement un ongle entre les dents (des fois que la Postérité aime les mains propres).

Cogite, fier de son équipe, sourit et actionna le levier. La magie commençait.

-.-.-.-.-

-.-

Au plus profond des bois de Lancre, il rôdait en maître incontesté des lieux. En félin aguerri, habitué tant aux bagarres amicales avec les ours qu'aux gratouilles (et parfois réprimandes) de sa sorcière, il choisit sa proie : un beau sanglier qui fouissait la terre en toute inconscience, lui tournant le dos. Le prédateur sortit ses griffes dans un feulement sauvage, et le sanglier sut que sa dernière hure **(18)** était venue.

Sauf que…

Sauf que le fauve déchaîné, se pourléchant les babines d'avance, entendit brusquement dans sa tête la plus persuasive des voix :

**« Vilain matou ! »**

qui le stoppa net.

**« Tu n'es pas là, mon chat-chat… Oukilé le chat-chat à sa Nounou ? Il est ailleurs le chat-chat à sa Nounou… »**

Et tandis qu'un sanglier miraculé s'esquivait à toutes pattes sans chercher à comprendre pourquoi la Terreur de Lancre s'était empêtrée dans un buisson au lieu de lui arracher la tête, il lança un faible : « Miaou ? » avant de se volatiliser - en laissant flotter derrière lui une odeur incongrue de pétunia. Et cachalot.

-.-.-.-.-

-.-

Cogite se frotta les mains. Une fois le petit incendie du stabilisateur de personnalité maîtrisé, tout avait bien fonctionné. Suite à l'incident il n'était pas sûr de récupérer comme initialement programmé un chat casanier et paresseux, mais ces détails-là… Il avait demandé un transfert de matière supérieur à un chat normal, pour éviter de déplacer une bestiole incomplète. On n'est jamais trop prudent. Il s'approcha avec le reste de l'équipe de la boîte de transfert encore fumante et sourit en débloquant le couvercle :

« Messieurs, avec cela nous changerons la face du monde ! »

Et un-demi mètre cube de Gredin compressé en furie lui sauta au visage.

-.-.-.-.-

-.-

RIdculle ne discuta même pas. Lorsque Cogite entra dans son bureau en lambeaux pour lui expliquer que :

1) Il était finalement impossible de réaliser l'expérience

2) la magie c'était que du caca

3) Lancre était pire que la Basse-Fosse

4) il promettait d'écorcher, éviscérer et pilonner au fond d'un chaudron toute personne qui se risquerait à parler devant lui de chats

L'Archichancelier approuva gravement : Stibon avait atteint une teinte de vert jusque-là inconnue de son nuancier **(19)**. Il s'abstint à nouveau de lui faire noter l'évidence : tout cela ne serait pas arrivé avec un bon vieux rhinocéros.

-.-.-.-.-

-.-

Nounou faisait vraiment les gros yeux. Gredin aplatit les oreilles, s'avança en rampant puis se roula sur le dos d'un air interrogateur :

« Miaaaaaaaaaaaow ?

- Mais c'est pas vrai ça, c'est pas vrai, combien de fois j' te l'ai déjà dit, hein ?

- Miaaaaaaaaaaaow ?

- Il-ne-faut-pas-manger-n-importe-quoi ! »

Elle l'empoigna par le cou, le prit sur ses genoux et entreprit de lui ôter les bouts rouge et or encore coincés entre ses dents.

« Regarde-moi ça, Esmé, de la robe de mage.

- Dégoûtant.

- Ce n'est pas propre, Gredin ! On ne sait jamais où un mage est allé trainer ! Pas vrai Esmé ? »

Gredin ferma les yeux sans plus écouter : c'était la faute des autres, comme d'habitude. D'ailleurs Nounou commençait à le gratouiller sous le cou il se mit à ronronner

« En plus, il sent le… le poisson ? K' s' que t'en dis, Esmé ?

- Je dirais : le cachalot. Sans doute un crétin à bourdon qui a voulu faire le malin avec le paradoxe du chat d'Adams.

- Ah pouah, allez mon bébé, au bain. »

Et sans cachalot ni pétunia, Nounou commença les préparatifs pour amener un chat récalcitrant (mais pas trop, des fois qu'elle lui dise qu'en plus il était un _vilain matou_…) dans un baquet où il n'avait pas vraiment envie de se trouver. Mémé Ciredutemps sourit en la suivant : voilà la vraie magie…

**-.-.-.-.-****  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>-.-.-.-.-<strong>**  
><strong>

**Notes :**

**(1)** Un mage qui n'avance pas en toute certitude les pires bêtises du monde et du multivers n'est pas un mage. Ou du moins, ses confrères ne le reconnaissent pas comme l'un des leurs (ce qui revient au même). La maîtrise de cette technique est indispensable : essayez un peu de justifier l'ingestion de 9 repas par jour. Hein ? Alors ? Vous voyez bien, il n'y a qu'un mage pour être en mesure de le faire (justifier + ingurgiter). Et tout mage qui se respecte fait 9 repas par jour. CQFD.

**(2)** En général, moins le patron comprend, mieux c'est.

**(3)** Pour la forme. Sinon, l'Econome déprime beaucoup.

**(4)** L'imprudent qui pratiquerait ouvertement une magie utile rappellerait implicitement à ses confrères leur propre inutilité. Il ne resterait pas mage longtemps. Du moins pas un mage vivant.

**(5)** Qui, rappelons-le, a 8 mois de plus que l'Archichancelier.

**(6)** Qui eut juste le temps de penser : « Oh non, encore ? » (sur ces délicates questions de cachalot et pétunia, voir: Douglas Adams, _Le guide du voyageur galactique_)

**(7)** Chercheurs, chercheurs… quelle idée… quel mage voudrait se donner la peine de chercher, quand il suffit d'attendre que d'autres trouvent ?

**(8)** Et impudiquement dépourvus de barbe. Incroyable que Ridculle tolère une telle malséance.

**(9)** Le seul critère, aux yeux de leurs confrères, qui justifie leur présence à l'U.I., car :

- chacun attendait avec une impatience enfantine le moment où le laboratoire sauterait : ça ferait de jolies couleurs

- les gens dangereux, il vaut mieux les garder à portée de bourdon, pour les dédangeroriser vite fait si besoin.

**(10)** Sur le rôle des cachalots et pétunias dans les téléportations incongrues dans le multivers : voir Douglas Adams, _H2G2_, tome 1.

**(11)** De « on n'a fait sauter que la moitié du bâtiment ! » chez les Alchimistes à « Yohoho, et une tête de moins ! » à l'époque mémorable du patricien Remontoir, en passant par « Miam, un sandwich Planteur »et « Ooooooook ooook eek ook ! » (oui, le Bibliothécaire a quelques manies.. euh… enfin bref, vous avez compris.)

**(12)** Ces caprices des ordinateurs qui n'obtiennent pas leur pitance favorite a des répercussions dans les coins les moins magiques du Multivers. Voyez sur un certain monde, les PC dysorthographiques qui s'obstinent à afficher, faute d'avoir leurs 32 quenelles, « Error : Kernel 32 fails »

**(13)** Et là, lecteur ô combien attentif et averti des vissicitudes de la vie féline, tu te rappelles que les puces de chat ne s'intéressent pas à l'homme. Mais précisons juste qu'il s'agit de puces nées et nourries à l'Université Invisible. Pour les détails : tout narrateur omniscient doté d'un minimum de sens de l'humanité et répugnant à la complaisance dans l'horreur sanglante sait quand taire certaines informations. Donc crois-moi, ô lecteur : personne n'a envie d'en savoir plus sur le sujet.

**(14)** Cf note précédente. Ce sont des puces de _chat_ et, en bonnes résidentes de l'U.I., elles trouvent plus commode que ce soit le monde qui s'adapte à elles, plutôt que le contraire. Un peu comme les mages.

**(15)** Ce qui excluait : le seigneur Veterini, Mémé Ciredutemps, les chèvres et les chameaux.

**(16)** Joyeuse rencontre de Douglas Adams et Lautréamont dans le bazar du Narrativum.

**(17)** Détail fort utile. Imaginez que vous vouliez ramener un kangourou du Dernier Continent. Entrez uniquement les coordonnées discales et son format, et vous risquez fort de récupérer non la bête énervée mais le Rincevent affolé qu'elle poursuit.

**(18)** Pardon, pardon, pardon M. Goscinny.

**(19)** Ridculle aime bien taquiner son collègue en allant bousculer les appareils rigolos du Centre d'Energumènes Terribles, mais ne tient pas pour autant à voir sauter son Université. Lors de ses passages dans le laboratoire il consulte donc régulièrement un nuancier du Vert-Stibon, grâce auquel il sait quand arrêter les Bonnes Blagues. Là, ça dépassait même les saucisses moisies de Planteur : ce Vert avait des reflets d'Apocalypse.


End file.
